Rand vs Shulk
Rand vs Shulk is a What-If Deathbattle created by Friendlysociopath featuring Rand Al'Thor from the Wheel of Time novels and Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles. Description Two boys started out able to change nothing, then in the course of saving the world, they soon changed everything. Interlude Wiz: You know- a lot of stories start with a normal kid in the village having a special destiny. Boomstick: But only a few manage to use that destiny to alter an entire universe! Wiz: Rand Al'Thor from the Wheel of Time series. Boomstick: And Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles! Wiz: These two mighty warriors have powers that allow them to alter reality and overpower even the strongest of foes. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to study their weapons, styles, and abilities to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Rand Wiz: Rand Al'Thor was a special boy from the moment he was born- a prophecy hailed him as the 'Dragon Reborn' within seconds of his birth. Boomstick: The Dragon Reborn huh? What's that supposed to mean? Is he a dragon? Can he FUS-RO-''' Wiz: Not that sort of dragon. Years ago there was a great war, the War of Power. A hero named Lews Therin led the forces of Light against the Dark One- a powerful entity that existed beyond the universe itself. Lews managed to seal the Dark One away after a hefty battle, saving the world for a time. '''Boomstick: I don't get it? Didn't he win? Wiz: Yes and no; yes they sealed the Dark One, no he didn't win- because the Dark One managed a nasty return stroke- he tainted the magic of man. Boomstick: Wiz; magic, man, and taint should never be in the same sentence. Wiz: Not like that! Magic in Wheel of Time has two halves, saidin and saidar, saidin is for men and saidar is for women. Boomstick: That's sexist as hell. Wiz: 'Hell' is precisely what became of all male channelers after that event- they couldn't touch magic without going insane. Lews went home after that battle and killed every member of his family and household before killing himself via mountain. Boomstick: Saywhatnow? Wiz: Well he drew enough power into himself to create a mountain that was several miles in height- he was quite upset about killing his family and friends. Boomstick: What does that have to do with Rand though? Wiz: Rand is Lews reincarnated. They have the same soul- but different minds. Because Rand is Lews, he becomes destined to be the man who will save the world and/or destroy it during the final battle. Boomstick: So no pressure then? Wiz: None at all. Rand starts his life a normal farmhand like any other, albeit his father taught him a special method of thinking- 'The Void'. By funneling all of your emotions, all of your thoughts, all cares of life and death into the Void- you move past all of those and into a new level of combat effectiveness. Boomstick: I could use a reprieve from my ex-wife- does the Void work on those? Wiz: Well no- but it actually does have grounds in logic. By emptying your mind of distractions- you can increase your reaction time by lowering the amount of things to think about and you can make your motions more exact as well. There are real-life martial artists who practice something similar. As a farmboy- all Rand used it for was mainly archery. Boomstick: And then the fire nation attacked? Wiz: Close- then a horde of trolls led by a sort of demon-possessed man attacked. Forcing Rand to flee his home alongside his friends. In true heroic fashion- he later discovers he is destined to be the Dragon Reborn and must save the world. Boomstick: I'm never leaving home- anyone who leaves always finds themselves in peril. Wiz: During his adventures, Rand steadily gains power and influence- he learns how to channel magic, fight with a blade, and make various nations and groups that hate one another work together. Boomstick: And the dude gets 3 wives! How is that fair?! I can't even get 1 to work out! Shulk Wiz: In the beginning, two gods battled one another, locked in conflict. Mechonis and Bionis eventually both severely damage one another- falling to create the home of the humans, and the home of the mechons and machina. Boomstick: I'm really feeling this one Wiz. (DING - 1) Boomstick: The hell is that? Wiz: Forward-thinking. You get 3 "I'm feeling it" jokes and that's it. 'Boomstick: ' Deathbattle Conclusion Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle